Lagrimas
by MaxxLD
Summary: T.K. vive el peor momento de su vida , siente que su mundo se derumba ¿por que? la respuesta es facil lean mi fic
1. Chapter 1

-¿de verdad estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?- pregunto Tai a su hermana

-si Tai-

-¿estas conciente de que no hay retorno?-

-si Tai- se limito a decir

-Kari puede que no seas feliz-

-lo se , pero tengo que hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-se lo prometí-

-Kari pero esto es demasiado para una simple promesa-

-yo nunca falto a mi palabra , el me hizo prometerlo y no hay cosa que me haga cambiar de opinión aunque mi felicidad este en riesgo-

-hay una gran razón ahí adentro que te puede hacer cambiar de opinión-

-Tai , no lo hagas mas difícil-

-muy bien , te ves hermosa con ese vestido blanco y tu tocado-

-gracias Tai , ¿no crees que la tiara es mucho?-

-no , te ves bien , ven te escolto asta el altar- dijo Tai dándole el brazo

-si , gracias-

-para eso están los hermanos- Tai abrió la puerta con la mano que tenia libre

La iglesia estaba muy bien arreglada para la situación , sin duda alguna ese día se llevaría acabo una hermosa boda

-que hermosa se ve Kari- afirmo Sora

-si , pero tiene una cara triste-comento Matt

-es verdad ¿a que se deberá?- interrogo la pelirroja

-no lo se , pero se ve mal-

-espero que no lo haga por obligación , es lo pero que alguien puede hacer-

-shh… se aproxima al altar- dijo Yolei

Kari se aproximaba lentamente al lugar donde estaba parado el novio con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Davis de ve muy bien con ese traje negro ¿verdad Ken?-

-así es Yolei- T.K. veía a Kari con una mirada de ternura , de amor , nunca pensó estar en una situación tan terrible , presenciar la boda de Kari con otra persona como novio que no fuera el , su anhelo , su sueño mas profundo era casarse con la única mujer que lo así feliz incluso en los días mas oscuros , era un horror , T.K. estaba devastado y entre mas se acercaba Kari al altar su corazón se desmoronaba mas y mas , Kari estaba parada en el altar frente al novio , desvío la mirada hacia T.K. , este solo dejo salir discretamente una lagrima que rodó por toda su cara…

(CAPITULO 1)

P.D : esperen el segundo capitulo y el ultimo de ``así es la vida`` gracias por seguir esa historia


	2. Esperanza

-muy bien hijos míos , pueden tomar asiento- dijo el padre-estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de dos almas –

_______________________________Flashback__________________________________________

-te amo T.K.- dijo Kari besándolo apasionadamente

-yo también mi ángel- le respondió

-no concibo la vida sin ti a mi lado-

-nunca me dejes-

-nunca lo are-

________________________fin del Flashback____________________________________________

-¿Davis Motomiya, aceptas a Kari como tu legitima esposa, en la Salus y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?-

_______________________________Flashback___________________________________________

-sabes T.K. , en tus brazos me siento como si fuera la mujer mas bella del mundo-

-lo eres amor , no existe mujer mas hermosa que tu Kari-

-¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos de novios?- pregunto Kari tomando la mano de T.K.

-no cuento los días, amanezco dando gracias a dios por darme un día mas para verte y me acuesto rogándole que me de vida para ver al día siguiente tu hermosa sonrisa-

-T.K. prometamos que nuestro amor será eterno , pase lo que nos pase-

-te lo prometo- le contesto T.K. con una amplia sonrisa

_______________________fin del Flashback______________________________________________

-acepto- contesto Davis

-ahora , Kari Kamiya ¿aceptas a Davis como tu legitimo esposo , en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza?- Kari quedo en silencio total

____________________________Flashback_______________________________________________

-cada minuto que paso junto a ti, es mejor que el anterior- menciona T.K.

-quiero pasar toda mi vida con tigo, eres y serás mi único amor-

-¿algún día nos casaremos?- pregunto T.K. con un tono tierno

-cuando tú quieras-

-¿de verdad?-

-si-

______________________fin del Flashback________________________________________________

-vamos Kari di algo- dijo en voz baja Tai

-no quiere- dijo Sora

-no Kari , si no quieres no- dijo Matt.

T.K. se paro de su lugar y salio rápidamente de la sala, Kari miro con los ojos llorosos aquella escena y con tristeza regreso la cabeza hacia la cara de Davis

-¿Kari?- dijo el padre

-a…acepto- dijo en tono triste , T.K. sintió que su mundo que tanto esfuerzo le costo construir al lado se su hermoso ángel se vino abajo con una simple palabra

-si hay alguien que tenga un motivo para que estas dos almas no se deban ser una que hable ahora-

______________________Flashback______________________________________________________

-no dejaras que nada me pase ¿verdad T.K.?-

-nada , si pudiera ni el aire te tocaría, el único que lo aria seria yo-

-T.K. tus palabras son hermosas-

-tienen que serlo, porque mi inspiración es la mas hermosa de todas y justo es que las palabras que son inspiradas en ella también sean hermosas-

-¿Qué es lo que te inspira?-

-eres tu, sin ti mis versos serian solo eso versos-

________________________fin del Flashback______________________________________________

-¿no?- dijo el padre

-vamos T.K. , recapacita y regresa- dijo Tai

-T.K. hazlo , no tengas miedo o te podrás arrepentir toda tu vida-dijo Sora en voz baja

-¿no?, bueno declaro a esta pareja…-

-¡yo!- dijo T.K. entrando a la sala de ceremonias con una mirada de decisión y de fortaleza-tengo un motivo-

A Kari se le ilumino la cara de felicidad, el amor de su vida reclamaría el amor que se tienen

-T.K. no te metas- dijo con rabia Davis

-shh… basta Davis, que el chico nos diga su motivo-

-amo a Kari y por ningún motivo dejare que otra persona que no sea yo se case con ella-

Kari al escuchar tales palabras se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas provocadas por tanta felicidad, con una mano se las limpio.

T.K. estaba parado esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero nada, lo único que paso fue que Kari puso el ramo de flores en las manos de Davis-lo siento pero no te amo-dijo en voz baja, Kari bajo corriendo del altar hacia los brazos de T.K.

-sabia que nuestra promesa nada la rompería-dijo T.K. dejando Salir unas lágrimas

-amor , perdóname , fui una tonta, no supe valorar al gran hombre que tenia-

-que tienes- fue lo que salio de los labios de T.K. antes de que los juntara con los de ella…


End file.
